Waves of your Emotions
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Reyn had noticed that Fiora seemed a bit off during battle. Melia tries to find the courage to help her dear friend, even if she feels she cannot do much. Even if this is an AU there are MAJOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES SPOILERS ABOARD. You have been warned.


**I know I have multiple multichapter fanfics I should continue and said I would continue but whenever I try to I get so incredibly stressed. I needed to write some good ol friendship fluff...And Fiora and Melia became another brotp of mine. As mentioned in the summary this is AU because this little oneshot implies that Melia was also childhood friends with Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora. I also got inspired to write this after all the times I had Fiora in battle and the many times I had to cheer her up because she was discouraged, it was cute seeing Reyn cheer her up. Anyways, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know who owns Xenoblade Chronicles but it is not mine, please enjoy!**

* * *

Reyn took note of how many times he encouraged Fiora during all those battles, and was surprised she was still able took cook everyone meals. She still smiled when she saw Melia again, but still. Even Melia could see that not everything was perfect when they finally found her and Shulk brought her back.

Shulk couldn't see it though, he was just so happy to have her back, same with her older brother.

On a starry night in the Alcamoth imperial palace, Melia and Kallien looked at Fiora with worried expressions.

The silver hair girl watched thinking Fiora was walking strangely, and breathing weird, if she could breathe at all. She learned that Fiora's natural organs were replaced with mechon parts. Metal inside of soft flesh sounded uncomfortable.

"You're worried about Fiora ain'cha?" Said Reyn.

"Reyn!" Melia cried. "…Yes," she caved in quickly.

Reyn pressed his right fist against his left palm. "Well good, I was gonna check up on her, you should come with me."

Melia frowned, wondering if this was right.

"Kallien suggested you go check on her too," Reyn said.

Well that was that then. Melia could've say no to her older brother.

The thing was they weren't entirely sure where she was, all they knew was she left the palace saying she wanted some air, hopefully she didn't go to the floating reefs. But they found her standing near the fountain of hope with a pained expression as she watched everyone else go their merry way. She wasn't surprised seeing Reyn and Melia but she didn't really respond at all.

Melia felt her heart drop, she ended up moving closer to Reyn feeling he was the strongest one here.

"Fiora," Reyn said.

Fiora said nothing.

The silence killed Melia inside, but she was a crowned princess. Anything her best friend needed at all, she could do everything in her power to get.

"Are you alright?" Melia said.

Fiora placed her hand over her chest and looked down.

"I noticed," Reyn paused. "That you always seemed so…Drained during battles."

Fiora blinked. "Drained?" She said in a sweet voice.

"I think Reyn means to say, discouraged," Melia said.

After Melia said that, a small smile finally formed from Fiora's lips. "I guess I have."

"Well we, that is, Reyn, Kallien, and I are worried sick Fiora." Melia said.

Fiora looked a bit discouraged again, despite being touched.

Melia was so torn as to what to do, she wanted to throw her arms around her friend but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was so worried to the point where she needed someone to hug _her,_ but she didn't want Reyn to hug her.

"Please tell us what's wrong Fiora," Reyn said.

"Reyn no!" Melia cried.

Melia then found herself finally moving forward to Fiora. "You don't have to tell us if you are not comfortable, but we are aware, and we are here for you if you need anything."

Reyn was dumbstruck, but then he quickly agreed. "Yeah, I guess that helps."

Fiora breathed and took a moment to respond. Melia hid her face with her hand slightly at the sight of Fiora's pained expression, she looked as if she wanted to cry but she held it in. "I'm just…Worried."

"We all are," Reyn said.

Melia cleared her throat, "But we'll always be…By your side."

They always have been childhood friends of the sort. Even if they lived far away they were friends since they were children. Both Fiora and Melia had a crush on Shulk and wanted to go on innocent dates with him and dreamed of being his bride, but it never got in the way of their friendship. Melia also proved that even if she was high society type she was a force to be reckoned with and she loved her friends dearly despite being in different social classes. They could not always spend time together but the bond was still there.

It was then when they all decided to turn in for the night, when they returned to the palace, Kallien offered some royal luxuries for Fiora but Fiora declined. She did however say yes to sleep in Melia's room. The moonlight and stars made a nice blue glow in Melia's room and the room smelled of Melia's favorite flowers.

Melia was preparing everything when Fiora said, "It's hard, I wish I could be as strong as you."

Melia dropped her pillow because of Fiora's words, a couple seconds later she felt like she was going to explode. Strong?! Melia thought Fiora was quite brilliant on the battle field, possibly stronger than Shulk and Reyn combined. Sure she could summon elements, but she wished she could target more than one creature like Fiora.

"Strong?" Melia gasped.

"You could put on a smiling face for all your people, it's as if you do not cry at all," Fiora said.

Melia said nothing, but then she sat on her king sized bed. "But Fiora, I am not strong enough to cry, because I was always taught that always smiling for others was strength. But I held in so much pain that I could've just washed away."

Fiora's eyes widened a bit. _"I guess that's true,"_ she thought. _"Like all the vast oceans in the Bionis."_

"I never knew my mother, but my father said she was very joyful and smiled a lot. She was only sad occasionally but when she cried she let it all out, and it gave her the energy to smile so many times."

Melia turned around to see Fiora right behind her smiling warmly. "So please, you still have the strength to cry. Cry as much as you need be."

Melia sounded like she was about to choke up a little herself.

"You too, Melia," Fiora said.

Instead of crying though, the two young women ended up laughing and smiling before laying down together on the same bed. Fiora questioned if Melia would be comfortable sleeping next to a cyborg but Melia did not mind it at all. At one point Melia got curious and held Fiora's metal hand. She was half metal, but Melia still felt Fiora's warmth like before. Melia's touch even caused the sleeping Fiora to respond a bit and caused their foreheads to touch. The crown princess blushed slightly, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Now that you finished reading imagine your own brotp sharing a bed together :3  
**

 **I'm honestly really happy with this oneshot, I really adore writing friendship fluff and even though I didn't write my darling husbando Shulk again, Melia is also my favorite character of Xenoblade.  
**

 **I dedicate this oneshot to my ex best friend I lost in summer of 2014, the one I used to spend all night talking to about cartoons...And my current friend whom I've known since I was 14. It makes me cry tears of joy that you're still in my life and were still on wonderful terms after all these years, since it seems like I am losing friends left and right.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and this is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
